


All about you

by 0opsie



Category: Original Work, Original- poetry
Genre: Drabble, Idk what to write here lol, No Fandom - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0opsie/pseuds/0opsie
Summary: Was I never enough? Did my love and praise not please your need to be accepted?





	All about you

Hate seems like the only word to describe you.  
My anger burning inside me like a fire,  
Until it destroyed everything to do with you,  
Every daydream, memory, laugh, smile, the list goes on.  
   
You forget that I exist due to your need for acceptance,  
Your need to feel wanted and loved by all.  
The truth I now know,  
Leaving a bad taste on my tongue.  
Were your ‘I love you’s just a lie to feed that need?  
   
I still remember the day that you confessed to me.  
The way you went limp as I hugged you.  
Your voice as quiet as a mouse,  
‘”They’ll disown me.”,  
 Repeated over and over again.  
   
As I stand at my locker,  
Watching you from afar,  
“I’m okay, I don’t miss you.”  
 I lie to myself.  
   
I am not okay,  
I want to not miss you,  
But that is as rare as a blue rose.  
I just wish you were mine again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to everybody who is reading this! I wrote this poem for an English class a couple months ago and I’ve always wanted to share it so I finally have. Idk if I’ll post anymore poems here but its most likely I will but not for awhile. But for now I hope everybody enjoyed this piece!


End file.
